


Prom

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: High school AU where Sara and Rip go to prom together.





	

Rip had come over to Sara’s house to tutor her in history. 

“Could you please pay attention?” 

“I don’t know. Could you please make this stuff interesting?” She smiled at him. He smiled back. He always enjoyed their back-and-forth. After all, he got paid whether or not she managed to pass history. 

“Well, the Salem witch trials was all about people trying to persecute women just because they were scared of their power. Does that appeal to you?” 

Sara was about to respond when she saw Oliver walking by the hall. “Ollie!” 

He turned around. “Oh, uh, hey, Sara,” he said, immediately looking around to make sure no one else is in the hall. “I just came over to talk to Laurel about our plans for prom night.” 

“I don’t think she’s home yet,” Sara said. She smiled at him and leaned against the doorway, sticking a hip out. “But, I’m here.” 

He laughed and leaned in a little. 

“Anyone home?” Laurel called out from downstairs. 

“I gotta go,” Oliver said. “Bye, Sara.” He walked away. 

Sara sighed and shut the door. 

Rip felt uncomfortable and wondered if he should comment on that interaction. Finally, he said, “That guy’s the worst. I have a class with him. You know, the Red Scare was a pox outbreak.” 

She laughed a little as she sat down with him on the bed. “Uh, what were you saying?” 

“Salem witch trials,” he said. “I was attempting to get you to pay attention by saying that it was all about powerful women.” 

“Yeah? And you think I’ll relate to that?” She sighed a little, as she thought about the fact that she didn’t have the willpower to stop sleeping with her sister’s boyfriend. 

“Of course,” he said, giving her a little smile. 

She tilted her head at him and said, “Hey, you’re a senior. That means your could invite me to prom and then I could go. Let’s do it. It’ll be fun.”

Rip grinned at her assertiveness and laughed. “Um, I’m not quite sure you have a grasp on how invitations work…”

She pouted at him playfully.

“Sara Lance, would you like to go to prom with me?”

“I’ll have to think about it,” she said. Rip raised an eyebrow. Sara laughed and said, “I’m kidding. I’d love to. Pick me up at 7?”

Rip’s face fell. “Oh, um… I don’t have a car. And I definitely can’t rent a limo. Unless your father wants to start paying me double for these sessions.” He playfully added, “Which I don’t think would happen unless you started actually listening during some of them.”

“Well…. how about we share a ride with my sister and her boyfriend?” Sara suggested.

Rip opened his mouth. He was considering bringing up that it was obvious something was going on there. But, instead he said, “Sure. That sounds lovely.”

 

The night of prom, Rip took the bus over to Sara’s. He knocked on her door. 

Quentin opened the door and smiled at him. “Hi, Rip,” he said. “Come on in. Sara’s almost ready.”

“Thank you, sir,” Rip said.

Quentin smiled and said, “Nice to hear a guy who’s taking one of my daughters out actually act polite.”

Sara appeared at the top of the stairs wearing a short red dress. Rip grinned as he watched her descend the staircase.

“You look beautiful,” he told her. He took the corsage he was holding out of its packaging and pinned it to Sara’s wrist.

“Thank you,” she said. She looked over him, surprised at how dashing he looked in a tux. “You look great too.” 

“Guys! We’re ready to go!” Sara called out.

Laurel and Oliver emerged. Laurel was wearing a full-length gown that was more old-fashioned than Sara’s little dress. Oliver looked very comfortable in a tux and on Laurel’s arm. 

Sara looked out the window and said, “It looks like the limo’s here.” 

 

When they were all inside the car, Oliver flashed Sara a smile and said, “You look great.”

“Thank you,” she said, looking away from him.

He turned to Rip and held out his hand. “Oliver Queen,” he said.

“Yes, we’ve had a class together all year,” Rip informed him. 

 

At prom, Sara put her arm in Rip’s and said, “Let’s dance.”

He put his hands on her waist and they began a slow dance.

Sara whispered in his ear, “If you get bored, I have a flask in a garter under my dress.”

“Me too,” Rip said with a laugh. “I mean, I’m not wearing a-- it’s in my inner jacket pocket,” he told her.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, “Perfect student Rip Hunter brought a flask to prom?”

He laughed and said, “I’m no model student. I just like history.”

“Hmm,” she said, nodding a little with approval.

“Did you only want to go to prom with me to make your sister’s boyfriend jealous?” Rip asked her.

She raised an eyebrow. “You get straight to the point.” 

“I don’t want to pry. I’d just like to know what my role is here,” he said.

“I’m trying to get over him,” she told him. “I really am. I don’t want to be a bad person and my sister deserves to be happy.” 

“And I am…?” Rip asked.

She smiled at him and said, “Not as much of a nerd as I thought.”

 

After a few dances, Rip and Sara got bored of the prom. “I know a spot,” Sara told him. She grabbed his hand and led him away. 

He followed her, curious. 

She led him out to the football field bleachers.

Rip laughed. “This is the spot you know? Very quaint, charming place,” he said sarcastically.

“It’s not the spot that makes it so great, it’s the company,” Sara told him with a little wink.

He laughed.

She pulled her skirt up. He quickly put a hand over his eyes and looked away. 

“You can look. Prude,” she teased.

When he lowered his hand, she was holding a flask, a joint and a lighter.

“You had all of those hidden on your person?” 

Sara shrugged. “I’m kind of a genius,” she said.

She sat down on the grass. Rip said, “I’d like to be able to get my deposit back on this tux.”

“Fair enough,” she said. She grabbed onto the bleachers and pulled herself up, climbing up. “Climb up here,” she called down to him.

“I think I’ll just go around,” he told her. “You did catch the part about the deposit on the tux, right?”

“Alright. See you on the other side,” she called down.

He walked around the bleachers and then sat down next to Sara. By the time he sat down next to her, she had the joint lit and had already taken a hit. She passed it to him. 

He took a hit and looked out at the field. “I had a very nice time with you,” he told her. 

“I had a nice time with you too,” she said. “For once, I didn’t think about Oliver at all.” She cringed and then said, “Until just now.”

He laughed and said, “Well, I hope someone comes along who can make you forget him entirely.

Sara watched as he slowly breathed out smoke. He passed the joint back to her. She took another hit, then asked, “Hey, Rip?”

“Yes?” He turned to face her.

She put her hands on his face and pulled him into a rough kiss. He eagerly kissed back. 

After a minute, she pulled away and asked, “Want to go down to the field and fool around on the grass?” She winked at him. Then she rolled her eyes and said, “I forgot. Tuxedo deposit.”

“That… suddenly seems like less of a priority,” he told her. 

She grinned and took his hand, leading him down to the field.


End file.
